1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid discharging device.
2. Related Art
An ink jet printer discharges ink from a head onto a medium such as recording paper, cloth or OHP film so as to print an image. When the ink is discharged from the head onto the medium, moisture of the ink permeates a fiber layer of a portion of a medium onto which the ink is discharged and thus the fiber layer expands. Accordingly, when the ink is discharged onto the medium so as to print the image, the medium may be curved or crinkled such that a cross-sectional shape of the medium is deformed. The deformation of the cross-sectional shape of the medium occurs in a liquid discharging device for discharging liquid as well as the ink jet printer.
Accordingly, in the related art, achromic liquid is discharged onto a surface opposite to a surface onto which chromatic liquid is discharged so as to suppress the deformation of the cross-sectional shape of the medium (for example, see JP-A-2006-76129).
In a liquid discharging device including a plurality of head units, for example, when cyan ink is discharged from a head unit for discharging the cyan ink onto a medium, a portion of the medium onto which the cyan ink is discharged faces another head unit for discharging magenta ink. When a portion of a medium onto which liquid is discharged from a first head unit faces a second head unit, a cross-sectional shape of the medium is deformed by the discharge of the liquid from the first head unit. Accordingly, a front end of the medium or a curved portion of the medium may come into contact with the second head unit.